Just about time
by estrellita24
Summary: The one thing she wasn't really looking for was the easiest thing to find/ PrussiaxCountry!OC -Subtitled for you- Rated T because our OC and her 'friends/family' are a bit weird, but mostly because I didn't wanted to take any risk (Renamed from 'Because everybody loves you')
1. Playing Pretend

The story is kind of utopic, so yeah… that

* * *

1. playing pretend

Long black hair, barely tanned skin and a pair of sparkling hazel eyes; that was what everyone saw the first time they meet her, she walked between Spain and Romano with a simple white dress, at that time she was an enchanting teenager with hopes and dreams, a shy attitude and a warm smile to every other country in the room besides her companions

The only ones in the room who reacted where America and Canada who kne the girl that was one of their brothers and sisters

"Yo Argentina!" said America

"Hola Usa-nii" she said

"Hi Argentine" said Canada

"Hola Canada" said Argentina

"So who is this beautiful mademoiselle?" asked France

She looked at the French into the eyes and smiled

"Je m'apell Argentine, I'm guessing you're France enchantè" said Argentina

"Ahh she's so cute" said France

Canada sweat-dropped and Argentina just ignored both of them while walking again towards the Spanish and the Italian smiling as they introduced her to Italy and Germany she said her name with ease in both languages

Someone followed her with the eyes secretly waiting the moment when he would formally met the teenager and when she reached Japan, who was a few steps away from him, his heart skipped a beat

"Konichiwa" said Japan

She bowed slightly showing respect and then smiled shyly

"Corewa Argentina, yoroshkone" said Argentina

He bowed back and then she finally directed her gaze to the blond that had been watching her ever since she got into the room, those eyes that seemed so innocent a while ago now seemed sharp like nothing could escape from them

"Hello you must be Britain, I've heard of you" said Argentina

She took one hand to her back grabbing his other arm while looking at Britain without any noticeable emotion

"I'm Argentine, nice to meet you" said Argentina

Her emotionless face made him take a step back, she then took a stepped back too with a mischievous smile making the blond blush for some reason

"Yep you're just like Usa-nii told me" said Argentina

Britain blushed again, what had the American told her? And what about the way that he looked at him as she knew something and then she walked away being called by Italy

"Coming" said Argentina

She turned around still holding her left arm with her right hand behind her back and moved to the spot where the Italian was with the German and Russia who hadn't met her yet, he couldn't help but getting as near as possible so to hear what would say, but however Russia's language is called she didn't spoke it

"Russia, right?" asked Argentina

"Da" said Russia

"I'm Argentina, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Argentina

She had a dazzling smile and a confident look even when it was Russia who was in front of her; she might be the only one who isn't intimidated by him excluding America of course, which impressed some of the viewers. However she made a small bow and walked to where Romano was to speak with him

To say the truth Romano was at first angry with Argentina because he thought she decided to go to Spain's house but when he realized that she was far more interested in America than Spain he started getting along with the growing continent, she however liked the Italian at first because he was funny to mess around specially when Spain's name came into the table

"Che Romano" said Argentina

He smiled and waved to his kind of a little sister, because Argentina was also easy to mess whit and he knew which keys to press so that she would get either red or angry, if she got angry she backfired him making the whole thin much more amusing

"Did you already meet everyone?" asked Romano

"I still have to meet Russia's sisters and Prussia" said Argentina

"I bet America would introduce you to Prussia" said Romano

"Well he did told me some things about him" said Argentina

A playful smile on her lips because she knew what he was trying to do with that comment, they had some kind of good relation and sometimes they even united to make Spain's life even more complicated than it already was

"How about you?" asked Argentina

She was gazing towards Spain who was talking with France she had a half smile he chuckled noticing what she meant, before he would got in a discussion with her but lately he couldn't


	2. Romano's weird stare

2. Romano's weird stare

Thing is that Romano hadn't seen Argentina in while and the reencounter on the airport had been pretty weird seeing how she had grown since the last time he saw her

"Che! Don't stare at me like that" said Argentina

She kind of screamed that winning everybody's attention, especially Britain's who was nearby still trying to figure out the young continent, and making Romano blush a deep red

America took her to another spot as Spain started arguing with Romano, she looked really pale because she knew that gaze a lot but never felt it over her before and it was really awkward, he followed her with the eyes as he saw how Canada was now trying to distract her without much luck

"I'm fine, really" said Argentina

"I'm not buying that" said America

She gazed confused to the Italian and then looked at America scared

"Why does he look me like he looks at Spain? I don't get it" said Argentina

"Like he looks at Spain? What do you mean?" asked America

She then remembered with who she was talking and rolled her eyes thinking that she has the densest brother of them all and looking in the room looking for Spain because she didn't know anyone else to ask that to and she really needed to get that waist out of her

"I really need to talk with someone with Latin blood, can you recommend me anyone?" asked Argentina (Spain would be very proud when you tell him you'd say that)

"How about France?" suggested Canada

Argentina looked at him like he just appeared and then smiled considering the offer quite good because she did knew that France was Latin since Spain told her but she needed to scream in Spanish to someone but since no other south American was there she had to wait to get home...


	3. Orgullo Sudamericano

Translation would be like this: /T/

* * *

3. Orgullo Sudamericano

When the reunion was over she was taken to her own place in plane by the North Americans and was received by Uruguay in the only place that they could land that was near Brazil's home

"Uruguay!" said Argentina waving and getting of the plane

Uruguay, who if you were wondering is a cute little boy that has the same black hair than Argentina but with green eyes, waved back happy to see her again. Argentina hurried and hugged the little country happily

"¡Tengo tanto que contarte!" said Argentina /I have so much to tell you/

Uruguay smiled and then directed his gaze to the other two getting a bit nervous about seeing America

"Oh, uh… Hola (1) Estados Unidos, Canadá" said Uruguay /hello/

"¡Usa-nii y Canadá me trajeron en avion!" said Argentina sounding like a little girl /Usa-nii and Canada brought me on plane/

"Wow!" said Uruguay looking at the plane

America smiled proudly as he got near them with the Canadian close behind

"Hello Uruguay" said Canada

The poor little country, who's English is still pretty poor but knows some things thanks to the others south Americans, nodded lightly as a prove that he heard him

"Well we have to go now" said America

"Oh ok, I'm going to meet with everyone anyway" said Argentina

"I'll see you on the next meeting then" said America

"That'll be Awesome! If I go… of course" said Argentina

The American got inside the plane as Argentina got to Canada smiling

"Orwa" said Argentina

The Canadian smiled a little and gets in the plane, they leave and Argentina waves to them until she can't see them anymore, she then turns around and starts walking with Uruguay following her because she didn't even spoke, thing is that if she does it the little country would get only screams

They get to the house and there is Brazil which doesn't impress her at all (it's his house, you know?), the Brazilian stands up when they got in and Argentina can't hold any longer and starts screaming at him about things that most wouldn't understand but this is Brazil so he kind of reads between lines

Brazil, who by the way is a guy that looks a bit older than her with a much more tanned skin brown hair and eyes a bit darker though, starts screaming back getting into a fight with Argentina

"Y encima acosas a mi pobre hermanito" said Argentina /and what's more, you're stalking my little brother/

"No me metan en su rollo" said Uruguay /Don't put me in the middle/

Both looked at him sweat-dropping like every time that they did that, and then finally Brazil got a hold of himself and looked at her serious

"¿Algo interesante?" asked Brazil /Anything interesting?/

She smiled because she was waiting for that question and hugged the older country making him turn so red that even blood would envy him, even when she normally acts like that because after all she'd been raised by Spain and we all know what that means, she separated a little…

"OPD estas todo rojo" said Argentina /OMG you're all red/

"Voce mente" said Brazil /you're liying/ /mientes/

"Y encima me hablas en portugués" said Argentina /And you're talking in Portugese too/

She then gets serious again and looks at Uruguay more relaxed then looked at Brazil with a smile

"Hablaremos de esto en la próxima reunión y ni te acerques a Uruguay" said Argentina /We'll discuss this in the next meeting and don't get close to Uruguay/

Brazil rolls his eyes because she always does comments like that all the time, she then walks to the back exit of the house and whistles loudly. That's when a huge condor gets there and takes her away while the other too sweat drop…

Argentina lands in front of Chile's house and pats the condor happily

"Gracias Muni" said Argentina /Thanks Muni/

The huge bird fly's away and she goes to knock the door, soon it's opened by a blond girl with brown eyes who smiles when she sees her

"Argentina!" she said

"Hola Chile" said Argentina /Hi Chile/

She hugs the girl that looks the same age as her and she hugs her back not at all surprised

"Dios Chile los hubieras visto, Rusia es gigantesco" said Argentina /God Chile you had to been there, Russia is huge/

"¿Es tan aterrador como dicen?" asked Chile /Is he as scary as everyone says?/

"A mi me cayó simpático" said Argentina (¿como la odias después de esto?) /I thought he was cool actually/ (how do you hate her before this?)

"Pero tu estas medio loca argy" said Chile /But you're crazy argy/

"Entonces puede que si" said Argentina /Then it's possible/

"¡Pss quien te entiende!" said Chile /pss who get's you?/

Argentina rolled her eyes and took out her cellphone remembering why she generally doesn't visit Chile and marking her best friend's number

"Dobro" said a female voice /Hello/ /hola/

"Hola Serbia" said Argentina /Hi Serbia/

"Oh, hello Аргентина (2)" said Serbia /Argentina/

"So what's up, I didn't saw you on the meeting" said Argentina

"Da, I don't go to those a lot" said Serbia

"That explains it" said Argentina

"I assume you went to this one" said Serbia (she speaks English because Argentina doesn't quite understand Serbian and she doesn't talk Spanish)

"It was so weird, you were right about Russia!" said Argentina

"You're the only country who says that phrase happily" said Serbia

"Well Chile says that is because I'm crazy" said Argentina

"It's the first time that I agree with anything she says" said Serbia

"Don't be so mean! Oh by the way do you remember what I told you about Romano?" asked Argentina

"Da, I remember" said Serbia

"He was staring at me like he does with Spain" said Argentina

Serbia holds a giggle because she know what that means and because it seems like Argentina doesn't

"Oh I meet Australia, he's even more hyper than me and tha'st saying something" said Argentina

"There's someone like that?" asked Serbia playfully

"So it seems" said Argentina

"I just had a meal with Bosnia and Herzegovina" said Serbia

"Really? How are they?" asked Argentina

"Fine, Bosnia told me to tell you that he's sorry" said Serbia

"For the fiftieth time Serbia, I'm not forgiving him" said Argentina

"Poor guy, he seems really sorry" said Serbia

"Yep he's a good actor… besides I'm far better without him over here thank you very much" said Argentina

"Da, da because you now have Brazil and blah, blah, blah" said Serbia

"Ewe! That's nasty Serbia he's like my brother" said Argentina

"But it's totally normal when it comes to USA" said Serbia

"¡Ya callate!" said Argentina blushing /Shut up!/

"I'm not even there and I can see you blushing argy" said Serbia

"Well tell me about you and Herzegovina" said Argentina

"There's still something there if you were wondering" said Serbia

"Why am I not surprised? Do you still have a crush on the albino?" asked Argentina

"I don't have a crush on him" said Serbia

"Right and pigs can fly" said Argentina

She said something under her breath and Argentina smiled knowing she was swearing

"Well gotta go before the guys kill each other" said Argentina

"Da, chu (3)!" said Serbia /by/ (actually she's triying to say 'chau'/bye)

Argentina laughed at the try to say by in Spanish by the Serbian

"Claro, chu" said Argentina /Sure, by/

She closed her phone before Serbia could tell her anything and eyed Chile with a smile

"Ella también cree que estoy loca" said Argentina /She believes that I'm crazy too/

"¿concuerda conmigo?" asked Chile /She agrees with me?/

"¡Lo se! Es muy raro, bue me voy a molestar a Bolivia y Paraguay" said Argentina /I know! Is so weird, well I'll go bother Bolivia & Paraguay/

"Y ahora vos te vas por cuenta propia, dios Perú se va a caer de su montaña cuando le cuente esto" said Chile /And now you leave by your own, God Peru would fall from his mountain when I tell him/

"Y después me decís que lo odias, buen chiste" said Argentina /And you say you hate him, good jocke/

She left before Chile could complain and whistling again calling her condor to get finally home, the huge bird took her to her house where she found both Bolivia and Paraguay at her door; she couldn't help but laugh at how predictable they where

Bolivia was a much tanned girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, she was as tanned as Brazil but still, who had a nice smile on her face; Paraguay was her replica but being a boy and he had a serious look most of the time. Before everything that happened lately Argentina was pretty proud to say that she had missed South America and all her friends so when they got to her she hugged both of them smiling happily

"Volví a casa" said Argentina /I'm home/

The other two changed a look and smiled hugging her back while making a silent agreement

"Que bueno que volvieras" they said together /Is good to have you back/


	4. Meeting Prussia

Prussia is a little OC in some parts  
Translations would be like this: /T/

* * *

4. Meeting Prussia  
She had been waiting for the next conference patiently and Spain invited her, she accepted if she could drag a friend along which the Spain didn't have problems with; so there was Argentina with Chile who begged to go with her, both had grown up now passing now as the same age that everyone else appeared, they were received at the airport by Spain and Romano  
"Por aquí" said Spain /Over here/  
Argentina saw them and leaded Chile to the spot with a smile playing on her lips and a bag on her other hand  
"Hola" said Argentina /Hi/  
"Eso" said Chile /that/  
"Hola, es bueno verlas de nuevo" said Spain /Hello, is good to see you again/  
"Igual" Chile /Same/  
"Hola Romano" said Argentina /Hi Romano/  
"Ciao Argentina, Chile" said Romano /Hello Argentina, Chile/  
"Han crecido demasiado desde la ultima vez que las vi" said Spain /You've grown since I last saw you/  
Both girls changed a look giggling; they walked to the meeting building where they found out that everyone was there. When they got in there was a big mess going around and suddenly someone felt over Argentina taking her to the floor too  
The fall let them face and that was the first time that red met hazel, the owner of the red eyes stood up and when she sat down he offered her a hand, she took it and he helped her up  
"Sorry about that" he said  
"It's okay really" said Argentina  
At that moment the rest of the crowd noticed the four  
"Yo Argentina!" said America  
She waved to him as he walked close  
"Hi Usa-nii" said Argentina  
The one in front of her eyed the American as he smiled to her  
"She's your sister?" he asked  
"Totally!" said America (this is utopic, remember?)  
Argentina just looked at them curiously until Chile called her over being watched by a woman with a ribbon on the head  
"Hey, who's that?" asked Argentina  
"That's Belarus, she's freaking scary" said America  
"I see… I'm going to help Chile then" said Argentina  
She walked towards her friend at the sight of the other two who changed a look not knowing how would all this end  
"Chile, ¿me llamaste?" asked Argentina /Chile, did you call?/  
"Argy, estoy en medio de un lio" said Chile /Argy, I'm in a huge mess/  
"¿Qué hiciste?" asked Argentina /What did you do?/  
Chile got near Argentina and whispered on her ear what happened and Argentina let out a sight  
"Um… Belarus, right?" asked Argentina  
"Da" said Belarus  
"I'm sorry about my friend but you can't really blame her, can you?" said Argentina  
She had a one sided smirk as she hold one arm with her other hand behind her back, Belarus then sighed and denied, and for every one's surprise Argentina kept alive the whole time  
Then Argentina went to where Spain was followed close behind by Chile  
"Che España, crees que me pueda quedar quiero los chicos mandaron a Muni y tengo que esperar a que llegue" said Argentina /Hey Spain, do you think I can stay over the guys send me Muni and I have to wait untill she arrives/  
"Bueno Romano y yo pensábamos ir a visitar a Italia en la casa de Alemania" said Spain /Well Romano and I were thinking in paying Italy a visit in Germany's house/  
"¿esta bien si voy? todavía no conozco muy bien a los demás países" said Argentina /Is ok if I go? I don't really know the other countries yet/  
"Claro, ¿Qué hay de ti Chile?" asked Spain /Sure, what about you Chile?/  
"Me voy en barco como las personas normales" said Chile /I'm taking a boat like normal people/  
"Y yo no soporto los barcos" said Argentina /And I can't handle boats/  
Spain sighed, while Argentina allowed people on her land to have boats she hated traveling in them and did it only when it was completely necessary  
"Por cierto Alma, vi lo que paso con Bielorrusia ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?" asked Spain /By the way Alma, I saw what happened with Belarus, how are you still alive?/  
"Primero, que no me llames por mi nombre y… ¿de que hablas?" asked Argentina /First, don't call me by my name and... what are you talking about?/  
After a short explanation by Spain, Argentina smiled proud of herself and went back to her favorite position  
"No lo vi venir" said Argentina /I didn't saw that coming/  
"Por cierto argy, ¿Quién era ese que se te cayo encima?" asked Chile /By the way argy, who was the one that felt over you?/  
"No pregunte" said Argentina /I didn't ask/  
"pero si serás, encima que te andas chocando siempre con los lindos" said Chile /Ain't you dumb? And you bump into all the good looking ones too/  
"Dios Chile, estas diciendo que Brasil es lindo" said Argentina /God Chile, you're saying that Brazil is good looking/  
"¡que no!" said Chile /Did not!/  
Argentina couldn't help but laugh catching some attention with her loud but yet nice laugh  
"Ey España, ¿sabes quien es el chico?" asked Chile /Hey Spain, do you know who the guy is?/  
"¿Por qué no le preguntan ustedes?" asked Spain /Why don't you ask him yourself?/  
"¿De que carajos estas hablando?" asked Argentina /What the hell are you talking about?/  
Her eyes moved fast to every corner and she sighed when she saw that the guy was still talking with America  
"No me des esos sustos" said Argentina /Don't scare me like that/  
Spain laughed at her reaction seeing how she turned from normal to red in a second and then back normal again, she was still learning to hide her emotions from him and was messing it so far  
"Puedo llamarlo si quieres" said Spain /I can call him over if you want/  
"¡España!" said Argentina /Spain!/  
This time she managed to hide the blush but her voice was enough for him to know that she would be blushing; meanwhile Chile got away and had been driven into a fight between England and France; Argentina let out a sight and walked over her big brother still not knowing what to say, then she spooked Canada at a corner and went there instead  
"Canada!" said Argentina  
"Oh hi Argentina" said Canada  
"Hey do you know who the guy with Usa-nii is? He kind of felt over me" said Argentina  
"Oh that's Prussia" said Canada  
"So that's how he looks like" said Argentina  
"Why do you ask?" asked Canada  
"Chile asked me first and I didn't knew so I thought on asking" said Argentina  
"I see" said Canada  
"Oh I just remembered, how's your bear?" asked Argentina  
"It's fine thanks" said Canada (thinks: why do I feel like she's just improvising)  
"Well that's good" said Argentina  
"Oh ¿did you used the maple syrup you asked me for?" asked Canada  
"Totally, everybody loved it and I brought you this on exchange because we kind of finished it up" said Argentina  
Takes out an ice cream pot and hands it to the Canadian  
"Thanks" said Canada  
She turned a little feeling a pair of eyes on her and took out another pot while looking at America who happened to look at her way  
"OMG ice cream!" said America  
He ran to her and she gave him the pot of chocolate ice cream smiling, knowing them she was always prepared for this kind of situation (smart girl)  
"Oh, right… hey Prussia come meet my awesome little sister" said America (still happy about the ice cream)  
Said country walked to them smiling, she stood there not knowing what to do  
"Hi there I'm the awesome Prussia" he said  
"Hi, I'm Argentina" said Argentina  
Hazel eyes moved away from the ruby stare of the guy in front of her, she excused herself saying that she was going to look for Chile leaving the two blonds confused because she never acts like that  
"Che Chile, ¿que haces?" asked Argentina /Hey Chile, what are you doing?/  
"Me estaban hacienda elegir entre la comida inglesa y la francesa" said Chile /They were making me decide between Inglish food and French food/  
"¿las probaste?" asked Argentina /did you taste them?/  
"No" said Chile  
"¿y como se supone que elijas?" asked Argentina /Then how are you supposed to choose?/  
"Buen punto" said Chile /Good Point/  
She looked at them and coughed wining their attention  
"Hey how would I know what's better if I never tried either?" asked Chile  
Both were now looking at her speechless because it was true and this didn't get unnoticed by everyone else, it might have been the first time that anyone managed to stop those two from fighting. Argentina got bored and decided to go were Spain was…

TBC

* * *

Fun Fact (I put the wrong part): when the English first invaded Argentina they were more than happy and the city of hoisted the English flag for about a year or so


	5. Plotting

Serbia was based on one of my friends, she asked me to be that specifically country so there it goes!

Warning: Italy had and OoC moment here

Translating would kill me; they would appera like this: /T/

5. Plotting

Luckily she'd brought her things, because after a long reasoning *Cough* pleading*cough* by Spain she decided to be good with him and stay a little longer if he let her have Muni near because the condor was heading there anyway and he accepted…

Seeing Germany and Italy again was good too, the Italian and his brother were really funny together or at least she had fun

She told Chile to tell everybody else that she was staying and keep Bolivia and Paraguay away from the fridge just in case… when Chile got to South America she called the guys to tell them what happened and see how they'll react

"Bien ¿Que paso?" asked Paraguay /Ok, ¿what happened?/

"Bueno, por fin conocí a todos y a demás Argentina pudo conocer a Prusia" said Chile /Well, I finally meet everyone and Argentina meet Prussia/

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue?" asked Bolivia /Really? How?/

"Él se callo encima de ella" said Chile /He felt over her/

"¡¿Qué?!" asked Brazil /What?!/

Then a black haired guy with brown eyes took the attention, next to him was a blond girl with almond eyes

"¿No paso lo mismo contigo?" he asked /Didn't that happen with you?/

"Venezuela tiene un punto" said Bolivia /Venezuela has a point/

"No es o mesmo" said Brazil /It's not the same/ /No es lo mismo/

"No aclares que oscurece" said the girl /You're making it worse/

"¡Uh! buena esa Colombia" said Chile /Uh! good one Colombia/

"Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Perú?" asked Venezuela /By the way, where's peru?/

"En su montaña" said Chile /In his mountain/

"Siempre sabes" said Colombia /You always know/

"Woah Colombia, estas con todo" said Uruguay /Woah Colombia, you're in fire/

"Claro" said Colombia /Of course/

"Dime Chile, ¿Cómo reacciono Argentina?" asked Paraguay /Say Chile, how did Argentina react?/

"Pues… parecía bastante nerviosa" said Chile /Well... she looked kind of nervous/

"¿Enserio? Eso suena imposible" said Uruguay /Really? That sounds imposible/

"Lo se a mi también me sorprendió" said Chile /I know, I was surprised too/

"¿Se sonrojo?" asked Colombia /Did she blush?/

Their conversation got semi private even when the others were still listening; Chile nodded smiling to Colombia as she gasped

"Nunca la vi sonrojarse" said Colombia /I never saw her blushing/

"Yo tampoco" said Uruguay /Me neither/

"Lo se, le queda muy lindo" said Chile /I know, it fits her/

"¿Cómo era?" asked Colombia /How was he?/

"Bastante alto con el pelo blanco platinado y ojos rojos" said Chile /Pretty tall with white hair and red eyes/

Suddenly a burnet boy with Green eyes showed up holding a stuffed goat

"¿Cuál es la urgencia?" he asked /What's the urgency?/

"Mira, Perú esta aquí" said Colombia /Look, Peru's here/

"Encima que venís tarde te traes ese peluche ridículo" said Chile /You get late and you still bring that stupid toy/

"¿Dónde esta Argentina?" asked Peru /Where's Argentina?/

"Y no me ignores" said Chile /And don't ignore me/

"Por lo que nos dijo Chile esta en algún lugar de Europa" said Paraguay /According to Chile she's somewhere in Europe/

"Oh" said Peru

"De eso estábamos hablando en realidad" said Venezuela /We were talking about that actually/

"Ya veo" said Peru /I see/

"Chile dijo que Argentina conoció a un chico lindo" said Uruguay /Chile said that Argentina met a pretty guy/

Peru, who was about to go back to his home froze in his tracks when he heard this, poor little Uruguay (he looks the same age as Sea land) only said what he was told; Peru then finally looked at Chile pretty angry

"¿Es eso cierto?" asked Peru /Is that rue?/

"Seh, la verdad creo que le agradó bastante" said Chile /Yeah, true be told I think she liked him/

"¿Hay algún problema?" asked Colombia /Is ther any problem?/

"Hmm" said Peru

"Perdón, no sabia que te molestara" said Uruguay /I'm sorry, I didn't knew it would bother you/

"Anda Uruguay no es tu culpa" said Bolivia /Came on Uruguay, it's not your fault/

-Meanwhile across the ocean-

Italia leaded her to one of the rooms where she put everything on the floor and let herself fall in the bed

"Ah, this is so soft" said Argentina

She then gazed at Italy curious

"I know that you and Germany lived here and then that guy Austria too but why is there another room?" asked Argentina

"Ve~ that's because Germany's brother comes sometimes" said Italy

"I see" said Argentina

And then she remembered about what happened

"Wait… did you said his brother?" asked Argentina

She sat down looking at the Italian with a faint blush that he totally noticed

"Ve? You like Prussia-san?" asked Italy

"What… how would I like him before only seeing him once?" asked Argentina

"I see then you won't mind staying here, ve?" said Italy

"Why do you say that?" asked Argentina

"You are in his room" said Italy

He disappeared from the room before she could do nothing

"¡¿S-su habitación?!" asked Argentina /H-his room?!/

She took one moment to relax, and then felt back on the bed again

"Necesito hablar con Serbia" said Argentina /I need to talk with Serbia/

She stood up and walked outside the room finding the others talking

"Excuse me, ¿could I use the phone?" asked Argentina

"Sure, it's in that room" said Germany

"Thanks" said Argentina

She went to the room and dialed as quickly as ever to hear Serbia answering

"Hello" said Serbia

"Serbia! I'm in a real life mess!" said Argentina

"Uh… what happened?" asked Serbia

Argentina gets her voice soft as she sits on a near chair

"It started when I met Prussia" said Argentina

"Why are you whispering?" asked Serbia

"I don't want anyone to listen, ok?" said Argentina

"Fine" said Serbia

"Say Serbia, ¿do you remember when I told you about how I meet Brazil?" asked Argentina

"How wouldn't I, he felt over you somehow" said Serbia

"Ok, bad example" said Argentina

"I see you're blushing from here!" said Serbia

Argentina groaned at low pitch making Serbia giggle

"Do you remember the question you did me when you met that guy you say you don't like?" asked Argentina

"Da, why?" asked Serbia

"What if I need to ask it to you this time?" asked Argentina

Serbia couldn't help but smile, it was a warm and knowingly smiles, she then sat on a chair next to her and sighed

"I'll tell you the same you said me that time" said Serbia

"What was it again?" asked Argentina

Serbia rolled her eyes giggling, it was usual for Argentina to forget things often

"I'm not the right person to ask, because I've don't know about those things" said Serbia

Argentina then smiled remembering it and giggled a little too

"I sound pretty smart" said Argentina

"Well you did when you tell me and it actually helped" said Serbia

"Well now that's just odd" said Argentina

"So… how's Europe?" asked Serbia

"So far? I'll say that awesome" said Argentina

"Where did I heard that word before?" asked Serbia

Argentina laughed a little and then heard something outside and her smile grew wider

"I got to go, by!" said Argentina

She hanged up and ran outside catching a rat on the way while still running to the garden, once there she saw her condor landing and hurried her steps even more

"Muni!" said Argentina

The condor made a happy noise and she showed the rat that it ate also happily

"Seguro Volaste mas rápido a propósito, pero no te preocupes te dejare descansar por unos días" said Argentina /You probably flew faster on proupose, but don't worry I'll let you rest a few days/

She petted the huge bird lovingly; it had the right size to take her flying if it wanted. Truth was that she had it from an egg and had raised it; we're still wondering how she taught it how to fly

And what a better moment for the albino and his birdy friend to arrive than when she was carefully fixing its feathers while whistling her anthem for the condor to hear…

"Alma, la cena esta lista" said Spain /Alma, dinner's ready/

"No te alejes mucho, ok?" said Argentina /Don't get to far, ok?/

The condor made a slight nod and flew of as she turned around and started running towards the house

"¡Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre!" said Argentina /I told you to not call me by my name!"

TBC…


	6. Tango

RP would fit the part of being the past Argentina /Before revolution/

BTW: I skipped the whole meal! It was kind of odd and this was funnier

Translations are like always, which means: /T/

* * *

6. Tango

"Anda Alma muéstranos ese bailecito tuyo" said Spain /Came on Alma show us that dance of yours/

"Ya te he dicho unas dieciocho veces que no me llames por mi nombre" said Argentina /I told you like eighteen times already to not call me by my name/

"Vamos argy, ¿puedes?" asked Spain /Came on argy, would you?/

"Si sabes que el tango se baila de a dos ¿no?" asked Argentina /You do know that Tnago is danced in pairs, don't you?/

"¡Entonces bailare contigo!" said Spain /Then I'll dance with you/

"¿Sabes como se baila?" asked Argentina /You know how to dance it?/

"Ah... no" said Spain

Argentina sighed thanking god that she hadn't to dance, as much as she loved tango the dance was a bit too demonstrative (She would know) and she wasn't in the mood for it

"Pero te he visto bailar así que no puede ser tan difícil" said Spain /But I saw you dancing so it can't be that hard/

Argentina sweat dropped at her ex-guardian comment, to say something like that... and he wondered why she wanted independence

"De acuerdo, pero si sale mal te echaré la culpa" said Argentina /Ok, but if it goes wron it'll be your fault/

"Claro" said Spain /Of Course/

And so he went to fix the music that he found and then took her by the wrist, she sighed and moved him so that he would be on the right starting position. The music started and she moved him slowly making it appear as he was leading (she's that good because she invented it)

Once the music stopped Spain released Argentina and she started heading to the garden

"Tienes que dejar de hacer esas cosas España" said Argentina /You have to stop doing this things Spain/

"Ah pero es que te veo muy poco" said Spain /Ah but I don't spend much time with you/

"De eso se trata" said Argentina /That's the point/

"No tienes que ser mala conmigo" said Spain /Don't be mean with me/

"Ah, lo olvide… RP manda saludos" said Argentina /Ah, I forgot... RP says Hi/

"¡Wah! ¿Por qué no eres un poco mas como el?" asked Spain /Wah! why can't you be more like him?/

"Porque es un pendejo" said Argentina /Because he's a child/

So now a bit angry she went back to the garden and walked cursing on her mind before arriving a spot where she sat down and felt in the grass looking at the sky; when she felt better she stood up and whistled calling Muni (the condor); it landed nearby and she went closer to pet her

"Eres la única que me entiende" said Argentina /You're the only one that get's me/

It only made a happy noise due the petting and she sighed, she wondered what would be happening back in South America and if Peru and Chile 'killed' (has more than one meaning) each other or RP screwed the moment like he always do

"Necesito preguntar" said Argentina /I need to ask/

It happened that in that same moment Italy got nearby calling her name

"Someone called you" said Italy

"Oh god, I'll go right away" said Argentina

She ran inside the house and to the room with the phone taking it while sitting down

"¿diga?" said Argentina /Say?/

"¡Hermanita!" said a male voice /Sister!/

Argentina sighed getting annoyed

"¿Que pasa RP?" asked Argentina /What's wrong RP?/

"¿Es cierto que te has enamorado de alguien?" asked RP /is it true that you felt in love with someone?/

Argentina blushed a deep red and took a time to calm herself down before answering; she didn't need RP knowing she was red

"Estuviste hablando con Chile ¿verdad?" asked Argentina /You've been talking with Chile, haven't you?/

"Yo no, pero los demás lo hicieron y tuve la suerte de escuchar" said RP /Not me, the others did, I just overheard/

"Como siempre" said Argentina /Figured/

"¿es cierto o no?" asked RP /Is it true or not?/

"¿Por qué crees que te lo diría?" asked Argentina /Why would I tell you?/

"Eso significa que no tienes ni idea" said RP /That means that you don't know/

"algo así" said Argentina /Something like that/

"Hubieras visto, Perú se puso como loco da gracias que Uruguay lo calmo" said RP /You had to be there, Peru got all mad thank Uruguay for calming him/

"¿Qué paso?" asked Argentina /What happened?/

"¿Por qué te lo diría?" said RP /Why would I tell you/

"O sea que no sabes" said Argentina /Wich means that you don't know/

"Jum" said RP

Argentina chuckled at the answer; RP always acted childish causing Argentina lots of trouble and generally no one would believe that he was older than her but sometimes she just went with it…

"Y ¿como es este chico? Porque te enamoraste de un chico ¿no?" asked RP /So, how does he look like? because it's a he, right?/

"RP" said Argentina

"¿Cómo se ve?" asked RP /How does he look?/

"pues… tendrás que preguntarle a Chile" said Argentina /Well... you'll have to ask Chile/

"¡No es justo! Ella me odia" said RP /Not fair! She hates me/

"que se yo, anda a preguntarle a Uruguay ¿Qué querés que te diga?" said Argentina /Ask Uruguay then, what do you expect me to say?/

"Esta bien… pero si me decías podría haberme dado cuenta de si te gusta" said RP /Fine... but if you were the one telling me I would have known if you like him/

"Porque tu eres tan bueno con las relaciones humanas" said Argentina /Yeah, because you're so good with human relationships/ (Sarcasm)

"si, si… muy graciosa, bueh me voy a averiguar acerca del tipo ese ¿Cómo se llama?" asked RP /Yes, yes... very funny, at least tell me his name/

"No puedo decirte ahora" said Argentina /I can't right now/

"¡Que injusto!" said RP /Thst's so unfair!/

"¿eso era todo?" asked Argentina /Is that all?/

"Por el momento… pero ya sabes que seguro pasa algo" said RP /By now... but you know that something is tend to happen/

"Si, si… solo no te metas en líos" said Argentina /Yeah, yeah... just don't get yoursefl in a mess/

"¿Cómo me decís eso? Si yo me porto bien" asked RP /How can you say that? I'm a good boy/

"Es en serio" said Argentina /I'm serious/

"Ok, ya entendí" said RP /Ok, got it/

"Chau RP" said Argentina /Bye RP/

"Chau argy" said RP /Bye argy/

She hanged up sighing, at least she felt better now that she knew how everything was over there and somehow she could deal with RP this day; she wondered why…

She heard a guitar playing and a smile appeared on her face as she hurried out of the room, because if there was something that would make her still talk to Spain was probably the music

It was really simple, Argentina loved the music… she was a great dancer and singer, she even played a little; she learned to do all that from him and RP but now she was starting to learn from America and Canada too so her music was going to became pretty incredible…

"Ya había olvidado que tocabas" said Argentina /I've forgotten that you played/

She went inside the room where Spain was playing his guitar; he looked at her smiling and stopped playing

"Well I haven't heard you on a while either, why don't you play for us?" asked Spain

"Ah, Argentina plays too?" asked Italy

"Of course she does, I taught her" said Spain

"Luckily she plays better than you" said Romano

"Thanks for the compliment" said Argentina

"I wanna hear it!" said Italy

"If you insist, gave me the guitar Spain" said Argentina

"Of course" said Spain

He handed her the guitar and she put her hand on the right position and think on something quickly as she started moving her finger playing a tango. Spain recognized the melody and dragged Romano into dancing (I just love Spamano) while he struggled

And since the plot was getting a bit off the real point, in that moment the person who was causing Argentina a headache over confusion got into the room gazing around to find her playing; luckily for her she was really concentrated in playing like to pay attention to anyone… and she plays incredible specially since it's her own music (she could play any other thing but she isn't quite thinking now) and when she finished the piece she noticed the gaze on her and looked back for a moment before looking to the guitar again, I can tell you that the instrument never seemed so dam interesting…

* * *

It's called a fic because it tends to be fictional, so… is not like this is utopic; it's just another fic

If you wanna hear what Argentina played the link's on my profile


	7. Flash Back

**WARNING!: **Filler Chapter (so that you understand why RP is still alive)

I made the song up, if you don't know Spanish I'll put a translation at the end of the chapter

Translations are like this: /T/ (you should know this already)

* * *

7. Flash Back

Have you ever heard one song and deep inside felt like you've heard it before?

The first time he saw her she was singing a phrase of a song that he heard before many times, and she repeated over and over again

At that time she was a tiny little girl with short black hair and big hazel eyes, she also had a pretty charming voice as birds would listen to her singing

"Estoy seguro que lejos llegaras" she sang /I'm sure that you're gonna go far/

Time passed and he didn't pay much attention to that until the day came when he wanted to break free from Spain. He was about to lose, Spain pointed his gun to him and suddenly out of nowhere that very same girl appeared, she stood up in front of him facing directly the gun… he didn't knew it then but she had a fierce face that was covered in wounds, she looked at Spain with a hateful expression and put her arms forming a human cross; but she heard her when she spoke with her particular accent

"¡Ya basta!" she said /Stop it!/

Spain did something that took him by surprise; he put his gun down a little while looking at her confused

"No lo soporto mas, están acabando con este lugar" she said /I can't handle it anymore, can't you see that you're destroying this place?/

"Tu…" said Spain /you/

"¡No me importa lo que digas! No puedo dejar que lo mates" she said /I don't care what you say! I can't let you kill him/

"¿Por qué… me estas protegiendo?" he asked /Why are you... protecting me?/

She then turned to him and smiled, it was in that moment that he saw her face covered in dirt and blood

"Porque no necesito una razón para hacerlo, ya que en realidad… me estoy defendiendo a mi misma" she said /Because I don't need a reason, after all... I'm prottecting myself actually/

And then she turned back to Spain, she hold her left arm behind her back using her right hand

"¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que ya no lo necesita?" she asked /Can't you see that he doesn't need you anymore?/

Spain let his gun fell on the ground and kneeled near the little girl, she tilted her head to the side while looking straight to his eyes

"Pero que niña mas valiente, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?" asked Spain /What a brave little girl, can I know your name?/

"Usted me tendrá que llamar Argentina" she said /You'll have to call me Argentina/

Spain looked at him for a moment and then back to the girl, he however had the feeling of heard the name before

"¿Argentina?" he asked

She didn't turn this time but yet he could notice that she was talking to him

"Vos me podes decir Alma" she said /For you, I'm Alma/

"Pequeña Argentina, con esta actitud veo que llegaras lejos" said Spain /Little Argentina, with that attitude I can see you'll go far/

And then he realized about the name, it was that song again. That day that girl won independence for him, I don't wanna invent anything so let's leave the story that books tell, and he decided that she would be the representation of the newborn country which of course will be called Argentina

"Pequeña dulce argentina, ¿como te las ingenias en la vida? Pero no te preocupes…" he sang /Sweet little Argentine, how do you make your way through life? but don't worry/

"Estoy seguro que lejos llegaras" she finished /I'm sure that you're gonna go far/

* * *

Here's the traslated version of the song:

Sweet little Argentine

How do you make your way through life?

But don't worry 'cause I'm sure

That you're gonna go far


	8. Argentinian's love confusion

It took me forever to finish this episode!

8. Argentinian's love confusion

Argentina's POV (Like the story isn't centered in her)

So far RP was the only one who had sugared what could be happening to me, but to know if he was right I had to talk with someone who knew about that kind of stuff… so there I was dealing about asking Spain or not

I'll be so much easier if I had a female figure to ask for advice, I knew I couldn't ask Serbia because she knows about this subject even less than I do, so I'm stuck in this situation

However I gained enough confidence like to ask

"¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?" I asked /Can I talk with you, alone?/

"¿s-sobre que?" asked Spain /A-about what?/

"Bueno… yo… puede que este enamorada de alguien" I said /Well... I... It's possible that I have a crush on someone/

"Así que se trata de eso" said Spain /So is about that/

"en realidad pasa que estoy bastante confundida" I said /Actually is that I'm verry confused/

Spain smiled and I couldn't Fail to notice that he was lightly impressed and somehow relieved which made me wonder what he thought (Any idea guys?)

"Bien, ¿Qué es el suertudo?" asked Spain /Ok, who's the lucky one?/

"¿Prometés que no le vas a decir a nadie?" I asked /Do you promisse to not tell anyone?/

"Mis labios están sellados" said Spain /My lips are closed/

So I got near and whispered it to his ear Spain had a face of amusement at the childish attitude that she had right now

"¡¿enserio?! ¿Qué lo hubiera dicho?" asked Spain /Really?! Who would have said it?/

"¿Qué forma de reaccionar es esta?" I asked /What about your reaction?/

"Porque se trata de alguien a quien conozco" said Spain /Well it's because it's someone I know/

"Aun sabiendo que ni lo conozco me venís con estas cosas, sos un tiro al aire España" I said /Even knowing that I don't know him at all you say this things, you're a loose bullet Spain/

He laughed at that and I couldn't help but to laugh too, then he looked at me smiling like who knows something

"Así que, ¿Qué te llama mas la atención de el?" asked Spain /So, what's do you find so interesting about him?/

"Diría que sus ojos" I said /I'll say that his eyes/

"¿Tanto le has observado tanto como para saber como son?" asked Spain /Have you been watching him so much like to know how they look?/

"Ahh… lo que pasa es que tuve una buena vista cuando se cayo encima mio" I said /Ahh... thing is that I had a good view of them when he felt over me/

"Pero no te paso nada cuando a Brasil le paso lo mismo" said Spain /But you weren't like this when Brazil had the same accident/

"Es que Brasil no me llama la atención" I said /But Brazil isn't interesting at all/

Spain smiled at my comment and I rolled my eyes at him…

"Y ahora cuéntame de tu vida" said Spain /And now you'll tell me about your life/

"Bueno, Canadá me enseño como hacer Hot Cakes" I said /Well, Canada tought me how to cook Hot Cakes/

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué tal te salen?" asked Spain /Really? how do you do them?/

"Me dijo que estaban muy bien y a los otros les encantaron" I said /He said I was good and the guys loved them/

"Bueno eso puede venirte bien" said Spain /Well that would come on handy/

"¿Huh?" I asked

"Tu déjamelo a mi, tuve una idea brillante" said Spain /You leave it to me, I had an incredible idea/

"Por alguna razón escuchar eso me aterra" I said /Somehow hearing you say that scares me/

So Spain made his weird plan, and all I could do now was wonder what could it be

-Meanwhile back in South America- Normal POV

Now RP was in a room tied in a chair, courtesy of Chile, surrounded by all seven countries from Mercosur plus Guyenne, Suriname and Guyana

"Que ustedes me interroguen puede pero… ¿que con las Guayanas?" asked RP /For you to interrogate me is one thing but... wht about them?/

"cállate, ellas también se preocupan por Argentina" said Venezuela /Shut it, they're worried about Argentina too/

"Oui, C'est vrai" said Guyenne /Yes, it's true/ /Si, es verdad/

"y tu mejor empieza a hablar en español de una vez Guayana" said RP /And you better start talking in spanish someday Guyenne

"Bueno, ¿vas a responder por las buenas o por las malas?" asked Chile /Welll, are you going to talk the good way or the bad way/

"Si el castigo me lo das tu que sea por las malas" said RP /If you're asking, the bad way of course/

And that's how he gets hit in the head with a 'mate' courtesy of Peru who just doesn't like when RP gets flirting with any of the female countries and wonder how in the hell are him an Argentina even related

"Anda RP, ¿puedes decirnos donde esta Argentina?" asked Uruguay /Come on RP, could you tell us wher's Argentina?/

"En Alemania, lo se porque Italia me atendió el teléfono" said RP /In Germany, I know because Italy was the one to answer the phone/

"Entonces puede que se encuentren de nuevo" said Chile /Then they can meet again/

"¿Quiénes?" asked RP /Who?/

"¿no te enteras? Esta hablando de Alma y el tipo ese de Alemania del este" said Colombia /Don't you know? she's talking about Alma and that guy from East Germany/

"¿O sea que el tipo del que hablaba argy era Prusia?" asked RP /So the guy tha argy was talking about was Prussia/

"¿Qué te dijo de el?" asked Bolivia /What did she told you about him?/

"Pues yo creo que el tipo este le gusta" said RP /Well I think she might like him/

"¿enserio?" asked Colombia /Really?/

"Bueno, no es que me lo dijera pero eso parecía" said RP /Well, she didn't say but it seemed like it/

"Yo sabia que iba a pasar eso" said Chile /I knew that would happen/

"Hurra! Chile ya volvió a hablarme" said RP /Yay! Chile is talking to me again/

"Pero que pendejo" said Chile /You're such a kid/

"Claro, me gusta mantener mi niño interior" said RP /Of course, I like keeping my childish self/

"Tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos" said Colombia /We should probably leave them alone/

"Es cierto, creo que no nos conocemos todavía, yo soy Uruguay" said Uruguay /True, I think we haven't meet before, I'm Uruguay/

He offered a hand for the three countries that he didn't yet know; Guyana was a burnet boy with sky-blue eyes, Guyenne was a blond girl with green eyes and Suriname was a black haired guy with brown purple eyes

"Je suis Guyenne, enchanté" said Guyenne /I'm Guyenne, nice to meet you/ /Soy Guayana, encantada/

"I'm Suriname, nice to meet you" said Suriname

"I'm Guyana, a pleasure" said Guyana

And that's how Uruguay got to know the three countries

"Ay, el pequeño Uruguay ya entiende ingles" said RP /Ay little Uruguay know english already/

"Déjelo em paz" said Brazil /Leve him alone/

"Ni que me pagues brasilero" said RP /Not even if you payed me Bazilian/

"Enserio, ¿alguien me dice como es que esto es en alguna forma pariente de Argentina?" asked Colombia /Really, could someone explain me how this and Argentina are even related?/

"Es una larga historia" said RP /It's a long story/

"volviendo al grano, ¿estas seguro?" asked Chile /Back to the point, are you sure?/

"¿de que hablamos?" asked RP /What are we talkig about again?/

"De que a Argentina le guste Prusia" said Chile /About Argentina liking Prussia/

"cuarenta porciento" said RP /40%/  
"Por una vez sirves de algo" said Chile /You actually did something right for once/

And while she said that she hugged him who turned so red that a tomato would be envious, and the other countries just stood there somehow impressed that Chile wasn't actually asphyxiating the Argentinian. Surely later he would declare that she indeed hugged him too tight as an excuse for his cheeks turning such a shade of red, more to himself than to anyone else anyway but still…


	9. Spain's plan Part 1

Oh screw it! I can't get Prussia to be himself; I might have made him OoC so deal with it!

The song Argentina sings would be translated at the end of the chapter; it took me longer to translate it than it did the whole chapter and I used Google translate for the first time in years

* * *

9. Spain's plan; part 1

One would thought that she would wait this kind of thing from her ex-protector but even her could be surprised by the things the Spanish man could come with. How did he manage to put his plan in set? She didn't know and didn't think it'll be a good idea to ask not wanting to hear the two hours long monologue that would probably came from said question, she did know him well enough like to know that

Besides, she wouldn't be playing along if it wasn't because this was Spain and he was like, well… Spain

So here she was somehow fully awake and cooking the breakfast for the six of them, since obviously the plan involved Prussia coming over, but getting to see him was from the things you would expect from Spain since after all it was all because she just felt so awkward whenever around the albino

But as the only good side was that he told her to cook Hot Cakes, so at least breakfast would taste good which would probably make her mood better. She thanked all the cooking lessons from Canada, and of course some tricks from RP, like how to flip the hot cake without screwing up

So the one who we all wanted to see in this scene was now coming into the house and was hit by the delicious smell; then he heard a soft voice humming

Like every time she did anything she liked doing she would hum something, this time she was humming a carnival that she liked a lot…

When Prussia was getting to the kitchen curious to know if she really was cooking what he thought, but was stopped when Spain appeared

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Spain

Prussia turned to see the Spanish who had a smile on his face

"She's a bit tedious while cooking" said Spain

However soon Italy appeared where they were

"Ve~ hi Prussia! You came just in time, Argentina is making hotcakes" said Italy

"Really?" asked Prussia

"Ve~" said Italy

"Well she told me that Canada taught her how to cook them and I wanted to know how they tasted so bad" said Spain (he's just going along his own plan)

In that moment the humming stopped on the kitchen and the three moved to the dining room pushed by Spain, they saw her putting down the last plate and Romano helping her with the rest

"Gracias por la ayuda" said Argentina

"Tch, no es nada" said Romano

She smiled at his reaction and then turned to the three that just appeared there, she smiled at them too blushing a little

"Oh, hi there" said Argentina

She knew about him coming thanks to Spain so she wasn't that surprised, yet this was kind of hard for the black-haired. As the first good thing in a while Germany walks in and him and Prussia get in a conversation so Argentina sat with Romano and Spain and grabbed the syrup; if you thought that Canada and Prussia where the only ones to put lots of syrup to their hotcakes you were wrong because Argentina did too since she really liked the sweet flavor it added; and good did it taste good! If anyone said that Argentina didn't know how to cook you'll know they'll be lying

You know they say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Well then what do you think was Spain's plan at the beginning? That's right… and he was kind of right anyway, because if someone gets to do one of your favorites meals with such taste, wouldn't you start thinking different of the person? He did at least which is what matters here anyway

He decided to stay for a while and Spain saw another opportunity, so far it seemed like thing were going in the right direction

"Hey Argentina, ¿why don't you sing us something?" asked Spain

"¿huh?" asked Argentina

"Ve~ the music you played the other day was really nice" said Italy

"Uh… thanks" said Argentina

"Come on argy, sing something for us" said Spain

"Uh, I don't know" said Argentina

"Says who was always singing when we went visit your land" said Romano

Argentina gave Romano the known 'I hate you so much' look as he grinned having found something to bother her

"Fine, I'll do it… but I can only sing in Spanish" said Argentina

"That's even better" said Spain

She cleared her throat and tried to think something quick so she came up with another tango that she liked

Se dice de mí, se dice que soy fiera que camino a lo malevo

Que soy chueca y que me muevo con aire compadrón

Que parezco Leguisamo, mi nariz es puntiaguda

La figura no me ayuda y mi boca es un buzón

Si charlo con Luis, con Pedro o con Juan

Hablando de mí los hombres están

Critican si ya la línea perdí

Se fijan si voy, si vengo o si fui

Se dicen muchas cosas más si el bulto no interesa

¿Por qué pierden la cabeza ocupándose de mí?

Yo sé que muchos me desprecian compañía

Y suspiran y se mueren cuando piensan en mi amor

Y más de uno se derrite si suspiro

Y se quedan, si los miro, resoplando como un Ford

Si fea soy, pongámosle,

Que de eso aun no me enteré.

En el amor yo solo sé

Que a más de un gil, dejé a pie.

Podrán decir, podrán hablar,

Y murmurar y rebuznar,

Mas la fealdad que dios me dio

Mucha mujer me la envidió.

Y no dirán que me engrupí

Porque modesta siempre fui...

¡Yo soy así!

Y ocultan de mí, ocultan que yo tengo unos ojos soñadores,

A demás otros primores que producen sensación

Si soy fiera sé que, en cambio, tengo un cutis de muñeca

Los que dicen que soy chueca

No me han visto en camisón.

Los hombres de mí critican la voz,

El modo de andar la pinta y la tos

Critican si ya la línea perdí

Se fijan si voy, si vengo o si fui

Se dicen muchas cosas más si el bulto no interesa,

¿Por qué pierden la cabeza ocupándose de mí?

Of corse Argentina could sing a tango right, it was her own music after all so one would wait for her to sing nice. And everything was going according to Spain's plan…

* * *

HERE'S THE TRANSLATION (Warning: it was made with Google translate)

They say about me, is said about me

It says I'm ugly; I walk to the outlaw,

I'm crooked and I move with an air Compadrón, /Neither google nor I can traslate this word/

I seem Leguisamo, my nose is pointy,

Figure does not help me and my mouth is a mailbox

If chat with Luis, with Peter or John,

Talking about me men are

Criticize if I've lost line,

Fixing if I go, if I come or left.

Many things are said,

But if the shape does not matter,

Why lose your head taking care of me?

I know many despise my company

And sigh and die when they think of my love.

And more than one melts if sigh

And stay, if I look, snorting like a Ford

If I'm ugly, let's just say

That's what I have not learned.

In love I just know that more than one fool I left on walk

You may say, can talk, and murmuring and braying,

But the ugliness that God gave me many women envied me

And do not say that I deceived because I was always modest...

That's how I am!

And hide from me conceal that I have

Dreamy eyes plus other beauties producing sensation.

If I know I'm ugly, however, I have a doll complexion,

Those who say I'm crooked have not seen me in a nightgown

Men of me criticize the voice, the gait, the pint and the cough

Criticize if I've lost line,

Fixing if I go, if I come or left.

Many things are said,

But if the shape does not matter,

Why lose your head taking care of me?


	10. Spain's plan Part 2

I might have made them OoC, I don't really know

Chapters would probably start being pretty short because I'm still dealing with whether I do the ending I have in mind or not so it might take a while, next chapter I'll add the pairing to the summary

Translation would be like this: /T/

* * *

10. Spain's plan; part 2

It was finally time that she left, thing were getting complicated at home and she seriously needed to go, this seemed as a good chance to continue with the plan as Spain thought

He knew that Prussia was going to North America to play the new game that America got so he convinced him to get her over there and he'd sent her condor over; once the Prussian was convinced He dealt with Argentina and she ended up telling him to send Muni to Canada's house because she would surely end up going there once she got to North America. The Spanish accepted so that she would go along with the plan; convincing Prussia was a child's game compared to convince Argentina

The day arrived and they were now in the airport, Argentina was looking everywhere like always

"I seriously need to put one of these in my place" said Argentina

"That would help when it comes to getting there" said Spain

"I suddenly feel like boats are cool" said Argentina

"You're so mean" said Spain

She rolled her eyes and went to talk with Romano, of course laughing about something silly

"Maybe you should tell him, I bet he'll love to know you're jealous" said Argentina

"Shut up" said Romano

Argentina laughed and Spain had to chuckle having heard that, she had indeed been raised by him, no doubt about that

"Oh, I might made a huge party over my birthday so you have to come, RP is pretty obsessed with it" said Argentina

"Of course we'll go" said Spain

"Hey, I never said I wanted to go bastard" said Romano

"Oh come on Lovi, besides you can't send him alone to South America" said Argentina

He muttered something that she didn't hear and she giggled at this, she then turned things up easily

"Well, I hope I see you there anyway; you're invited too Italy and so is Germany if he wants to come" said Argentina

She kept that smile as she took her favorite position, holding her left arm behind her back using her right hand, and turned to Prussia with a far shyer smile

"You too, if you like to" said Argentina

"I wouldn't say no to a party" said Prussia

Argentina smiled a little and then walked towards the plane wanting to get out of this situation as soon as she could, It wasn't her normal self to act like that, RP was the one to avoid every situation that was uncomfortable

As soon as they left Spain called to Argentina's house to tell them where she was going

"Hable" said Bolivia /Speak/

"Oh Bolivia, pensé que RP me atendería" said Spain /Oh Bolivia, I though RP would be the one to answer/

"¿Qué quieres España?" asked Bolivia /What do you want Spain?/

"Te llamo porque pensé que les interesaría saber donde esta Argentina" said Spain /I call you because I thought that you wanted to know where Argentina is/

On the other line a bunch of noises where Heard and Spain was now greeted by a different voice

"Hola España, perdona eso pero las cosas están medio complicadas por aquí" said Colombia /Hello Spain, sorry about that but things are a bit complicated over here/

"¡Colombia! ¿Es que todos están ahí?" asked Spain /Colombia!¿Is there everyone there?

"Incluso Guyana, Suriname y Guayana" said Colombia /Even Guyana, Suriname y Guyenne/

"¿De que se trata todo esto?" asked Spain /What is this all about?/

"Bueno, va a ser el cumpleaños de Argentina y RP nos llamo a todos y armo un buen escandalo acerca de ello" said Colombia /Well, Argentina's birthday is near and RP called us and made a big fuss about it/

"Me lo imaginé" said Spain /I figured/

"Así que, ¿Dónde esta Argentina?" asked Colombia /So, where's Argentina?/

"Se dirige a Norteamérica en avión y pasara un rato en casa de Canadá hasta que pueda irse hasta ahí con su cóndor" said Spain /She's going to North America on plane and then spend some time at Canada's until she can go over there with her condor/

"¿Es cierto que esta medio enamorada de Prusia?" asked Colombia /Is it true that she has a crush on Prussia?/

"Tu te enteras de todo Carolina" said Spain /You always know everythin Carolina/

"Bueno, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando Chile y RP andan con eso todo el rato?" asked Colombia /Well, how wouldn't I when Chile and RP are always talking about that/

"Así que ellos también se dieron cuenta" said Spain /So they noticed too/

"Tomare eso como un si" said Colombia /I'll take that as a yes/

"Espera a verla, si hasta le invito a la fiesta" said Spain /Wait to see her, she even invited him to the party/

"¿Te mantengo al tanto o vas a venir?" asked Colombia /Do I have to keep you on track of everything or are you coming by?/

"Eres una santa, pero prefiero ir a ver lo que pasa yo mismo" said Spain /You're a saint, but I rather see it myself/

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" asked Colombia /Why am I not surprised?/

"Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo la sospecha de que Romano esta celoso" said Spain /Well I got to go, I suspect that Romano is jealous/

"Chau España" said Colombia /Bye Spain/

"Adiós mi linda Carolina" said Spain /Good bye my pretty Carolina/

And so step three was prepared, it was a matter of time now and he'll have to wait until Argentina's birthday to put said part of his plan in motion but waiting would only make it even better


	11. Back in home

This story happens before Argentina gets free from Spain, but further from that it has no time whatsoever; and barely any historical happening that actually happened

I was watching CSI when I was trying to get over my writer block, funny how I get inspiration by the weirdest things

Subtitles will appear like this: /T/

* * *

11. Back to home

They arrived at USA and were received by America and Canada, Argentina got off first running to the two blonds happily; she gave Canada a hug and smiled to America… Canada hugged her back and America just smiled, then he went to receive Prussia and started what Argentina called a 'Who says awesome more times?' game and Canada couldn't help but agree with her

Since it was rather late America let them stay at his place, he did have lots of rooms anyway so it didn't really matter

The next day Canada and Argentina left…

"So, what do you think now about Prussia?" asked Canada

"Well I didn't really got to know him at all, why do you ask?" asked Argentina

"Oh because there's a rumor going around about that" said Canada

"So you did hear, Spain thinks I might be able to catch his attention" said Argentina

"Well I should say so, I do know him a little too" said Canada

"Could you then explain me why he made me cook hotcakes?" asked Argentina

"Oh that's because Prussia loves hotcakes as much as I do" said Canada

"Well that sure explains it" said Argentina

The Canadian couldn't help but smile, he knew that she was pretty good at cooking and could be sure those hotcakes tasted pretty well

"Ah, by the way I'll be throwing a party for my birthday and it'll be pretty awesome if you two did appear over there" said Argentina

"That sounds nice" said Canada

"Great, oh you're in winter, ain't you? I love snow" said Argentina

"You have snow on your place too" said Canada

"Well I have pretty much every kind of climate" said Argentina

They got to Canada's house just when the phone rang; Canada was the one to answer

"Hello?" asked Canada

There was a huge noise on the other line and the Canadian looked at Argentina with a half, smile

"I think it's for you" said Canada

Argentina giggled nodding at the recognition; only her kind of a family was able to make such a ruckus

"Quien quiera que sea que hable ahora o se corte la lengua" said Argentina /Whoever it is, talk now or cut your tonge/

"Eh, eso es un poco exagerado ¿no crees?" said a male voice /Eh, that's a bit exagerated, don't you think?/

"Vaya Ecuador, hace rato que no escuchaba tu voz" said Argentina /Wow Ecuador, it's been a while since I last heard your voice/

"Dios nena, estos están locos enserio" said Ecuador /God girl, this guys are really crazy/

"Decime algo que no sepa" said Argentina /Tell me something I don't know/

"RP nos va a volver a todos locos con esto de tu fiesta, ¿Dónde estas Argy?" asked Ecuador /RP is going to turn us all mad with this party of yours, where are you Argy?/

"En casa de Canadá, el pobre atendió el teléfono" said Argentina /At Canada's, the poor guy answered the phone/

"Siento pena por el" said Ecuador /I pity him/

"Estaré ahí en cosa de unos días, ¿crees que puedas mantenerlos a raya? No quisiera admitirlo pero ahora tu y Perú son los únicos capaces de controlar esto ahora" said Argentina /I'll be there in a few days, do you think you can keep them down? I hate to admit it but Peru and you are the only ones ables to take control right now/

"No hay problema" said Ecuador /No problem/

"Genial, te debo una" said Argentina /Great, I owe you one/

"No te preocupes, es para quedar a mano por lo de la otra vez" said Ecuador /Don't worry, is a payback for the other time/

"Estamos a mano entonces" said Argentina /Then we're even/

"Sip, me tengo que ir… creo que estos se van a matar entre si" said Ecuador /Yep, I gotta go... I think they're gonna kill each other/

"Vos hacé eso" said Argentina /You do that/

He hanged up and she did the same looking at the Canadian with a smile

"So, ¿up for some cooking?" asked Argentina

"That sounds good" said Canada

They went to the kitchen, he got a bunch of things they needed and she decided that it would be good from her to teach him something once in a while and prepared for doing some home-made 'dulce de leche' to add to the cupcakes they were about to make

"This is going to taste like heaven" said Argentina

That was when Kumajiro got inside the room; Argentina didn't fail to notice it since she actually liked the bear a lot

"Hi there Kumajiro" said Argentina

"Argentina-chan is back" said Kumajiro

The black-haired country smiled to the little bear, when it turned to Canada with a confused look she couldn't help but chuckle Kumajiro he's Canada" said Argentina

Canada could only smile to himself; she then left the bear on the floor again and went to washing her hands before starting to prepare the things she needed to cook. It wasn't like she couldn't handle cooking with someone else in the room, just hated when there was someone who didn't did anything so she was ok with cooking with the Canadian… he couldn't complain either, she was a great cooker and she even hummed every once in a while

-Time skip- (I got bored)

Time flew by and now Muni was landing with her near to the river, once in earth she petted the condor and told it to take a well-deserved rest before going to her house ready to face with the actual situation

Inside it was a huge mess and she saw everyone discussing with everyone else; she walked in closing the door, crossed her arms and took a deep breath

"Se callan todos" said Argentina /Shut up, all of you/

The room was filled by silence and she looked to everyone now having a one-sided smile

"Ahora, yo debo ser invisible como para que no me digan nada" said Argentina /Now I might be invisible like for you to not talk to me/

"¡Alma!" said RP

She soon found herself wrapped in RP's arms and she des-crossed hers to hug him back

"¿Me decís cual era la necesidad de hacer semejante escandalo?" asked Argentina /Can you tell me why you did such a mess?/

"Ya sabes como soy con las fiestas" said RP /You know how I am about parties/

"Por cierto, invite algunos países" said Argentina /By the way, I invited some extra countries/

"No importa, ¡mientras mas mejor!" said RP /Doesn't matter, the more the better!/

"Oh, wow estamos todos" said Argentina /Oh, wow everyone's here/

"¿Sabias que Uruguay ya habla ingles?" asked RP /did you know that Uruguay already spoke in inglish?/

"Por supuesto que lo se" said Argentina /Of course I did/

Suddenly she was dragged away from RP by the only country that she knew that would do that

"Muy bien Argy, escupe la sopa" said Chile /Very well Argy, you're telling eveerything/

"Eh, yo también quiero saber" said Colombia /eh, I wanna know too/

"Habla de una buena vez" said Bolivia /Talk for once/

"¿Sobre que?" asked Argentina /About what?/

"Del chico ese, ¿de que mas seria?" asked Chile /That guy, what else could it be?/

"¿No puede ser mañana?, ahora estoy agotada" asked Argentina /Can't it be tomorrow?, I'm really tired right now/

The group, which now counted also with Guyenne, was about to complain when Ecuador walked to them

He had the same barely tanned skin than Argentina, but that was everything they shared, he was also burnet and had violet eyes

"Déjenla descansar, acaba de volver de un largo viaje" said Ecuador /Let her rest, she just came from a long trip/

"Te dejo a cargo de esto Bruno" said Argentina /I'll lleve this to you Bruno/

"Por supuesto Alma" said Ecuador /Sure Alma/

So she went upstairs and disappeared inside her bedroom, once inside she felt asleep on the bed only being able to take of her shoes before doing so, tomorrow was going to be a long day for sure…

* * *

Fun Fact: the 'Dulce de leche' /Sweet milk?/ was really invented in Argentina. This is one of the few facts here that are based on truth


	12. A very moved day

I skipped the whole mess with the preparations because it was really random, even for me

If you remember correctly you'll know translations are like this: /T/

* * *

12. A very moved day

Argentina woke up early like every other day; she took a quick shower and dressed up before going downstairs, once there she was welcome by the smell of toasts and coffee. She got inside the dining room to find Ecuador and Colombia already awake

"Buenos días" said Argentina /Good morning/

"Hola, te deje un poco de café" said Colombia /Hi, I left you some coffee/

"Genial, café hecho por Colombia" said Argentina /Cool, coffee made by Colombia/

She went to the kitchen and came back with a cup and a pair of stolen toasts; she didn't really have breakfast that much

"Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños" said Ecuador /By the way, happy birthday/

"Gracias" said Argentina /Thanks/

She took a zip of the coffee and started eating her toasts, soon RP got there. They were actually staying at his house because the party would be in Argentina's place so it was safer if they weren't there, though that some of the countries had to go to a hotel because of the small space

"¡Buenas!" said RP /Morning!/

The other three just nodded in response

"Feliz cumple Argy" said RP /Happy birthday Argy/

"Gracias" said Argentina /Thanks/

"Hoy te voy a arrastrar por la ciudad para comprarte un nuevo vestido" said Chile /Today I'm gonna dragg you all over the city to buy you a new dress/

"Y así empieza el día" said Colombia /And that's how the day starts/

"Claro, las chicas iremos de compras por Bs As" said Chile /Of course, we girls are shopping through Bs As/

"Esta bien, pero alguien tiene que ir a buscar a España y compañía al puerto" said Argentina /Fine, but someone has to go for Spain and company at the port/

"Déjamelo a mi, hace un rato que no veo a España" said RP /Leave it to me, it's been a while since I last saw Spain/

"Supongo que esta bien" said Argentina /I guess it's fine/

He smiled happily at the answer… once everyone was awake the girls took off to the city to buy things like they said they will; RP went to the port just in time to see the ship arriving, he hurried to them smiling

"Ah, que bueno verte RP" said Spain /Ah, good to see you RP/

"Lo mismo digo" said RP /Same back at you/

"Pensé que Argentina iba a venir" said Spain /I thought Argentina was coming/

"Esta de compras con las chicas" said RP /She's shopping with the girls/

"Ya veo" said Spain /I see/

"Hey you tomato bastard don't walk away like that!" said Romano (I know you were waiting for this)

"Hi Romano" said RP

"Hmp" said Romano

"Ve~ Romano you let us alone too" said Italy

"Shut up" said Romano

"Oh, you must be Italy, I'm RP nice to meet you" said RP

"Nice to meet you too ve~" said Italy

Then RP noticed Germany and swallowed knowing who it was…

-Meanwhile-

The phone rang once, twice… when it was about to rang for the third time he lost patience and answered

"¿Que?" asked Peru /What?/

"Os Nortenhos están aquí" said Brazil /The Northerns are here/

"Bien, mándalos para acá" said Peru /Fine, send them over/

"Bien" said Brazil /Fine/

And so Peru hanged up and got into the bathroom to get a shower, he was tired already of this whole thing of the party; he was going to go anyway… it was Argentina's birthday after all

Since Brazil noticed his bad humor he didn't told him that Canada and America had brought someone with them and that he had a good idea of who that person was

He then tried to call RP but the only one in the house was Ecuador and he didn't knew anything yet, the lucky guy

Now he was stuck with those three until they reached Argentina's place, luckily they took the shortcut and got there pretty soon, otherwise Brazil would have gotten himself in a big mess

"Eh Brasil!" said Venezuela

"Genial, ahora tu te encargas de ellos" said Brazil /Great, now you deal with them/

He went away muttering to himself in Portuguese probably cursing under his breath; Venezuela blinked and then turned to the three guys there smiling when he recognized them

"Good thing you came" said Venezuela

"Sup Venezuela" said America

"Everything is fine now, I'll drive you to the house" said Venezuela

They got into the car, and traveled talking about silly things; most of the talk was between Venezuela and America but still

-Meanwhile- (Because I got tired of this too)

Argentina was being pushed around her own town by a cherry Chile, a hyperactive Colombia and a moody Bolivia which wasn't a good combination if you added a short tempered Guyenne to the mix

One way or another they managed to visit the right stores and found a new dress each, Argentina only found a change of attire so far but while they walked she froze on her tracks making the others stop too

"¿Que te pasa?" asked Chile /What's with you?/

Argentina only stood there staring at the shop in front of her the girls followed her sight to find a stunning light pink dress with gold details, it was more a piece of art than a dress and the girls nodded

"Vamos a comprarte ese vestido" said Chile /Let's go buy you that dress/

She pushed Argentina inside the shop with the others following close behind, they got the dress which looked even better on Argentina and the girls bought it as her birthday gift and she thank them like a billon times

"Y ahora hay que ir a ver a tus invitados" said Chile /And now let's go see your guests/

"Tendrían que haber llegado para este momento" said Colombia /They should have arrived by now/

"Que bueno que ya se terminara" said Bolivia /Good thing that's over with/

"Oui" said Guyenne /yes/

Chile and Colombia started laughing and soon the five were laughing for some reason, they got to the house and saw that RP was already there with Spain, Romano, Italy and Germany

"Well hello everyone" said Argentina

And so the attention went to her, they talked about this and that and soon Brazil arrived with the other four closes behind… Argentina saw them before they saw her and took Chile's arm

"Esta ahí" she whispered /He's there/

"Ya lo vi" said Chile /I saw him/

But further from that the day went normally and that night they'll have the party so she went upstairs with the girls to get ready…


	13. Dance

Ironically enough I'm writing this on a lucky inspiration shot

Subtitles would be like this: /T/ (By now you should already know) I don't translate word by word but meanings instead, otherwise it wouldn't make much sense

It ended up being shorter than I thought though

* * *

13. Dance

Every girl got downstairs except for Argentina how would have to wait to be announced (RP's idea) so yet no one could see her, she watched her image on the glass, her hair was tied in a bow with a golden ribbon and she had a pair of pink and gold shoes that Chile borrowed her, the dress was pretty light and fitted her perfectly, she sighed and went to the stairs hiding behind the wall she had to contain a chuckle

"Damas y caballeros" said RP /ladies and gentelman/

She then fixed her dress one last time taking a deep breath

"Alma, nuestra dulce Argentina" said RP /Alma, our sweet Argentina/

She stepped closer to the stairs and started to walk downstairs smiling at the ones in the room, her kind of a family and soon her eyes found the red ones that she had tried to avoid before

Good thing Chile put her on make up so that her cheeks would look red anyway, she reached the end of the stair and RP went to her

"¿Me concederías este baile?" asked RP /Can I have this dance?/

"Claro" said Argentina /Sure/

They moved through the room and soon the music started so they danced along the melody, the ball ground was soon filled by the others, it'd been a while since the last time something like this happened

"Deberías ir a pedirle a Chile que baile" said Argentina /You should ask Chile to dance/

"Olvidaba que eres una buena observadora" said RP /I forgot you were a good observer/  
"Uno de los dos tenia que serlo" said Argentina /One of us had to be it/

"Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeña dulce Argentina" said RP /Happy birthday, sweet little Argentina/

She smiled at the memory of how he used to call her when she was a child, he bent down a little and left her to go ask Chile to dance, she smiled again at how easy he was to read

And soon she felt a tip on her shoulder; she turned around to find Prussia holding up a smile

"Hey Argentina" said Prussia

"Hi, Thanks for coming by the way" said Argentina

"No problem" said Prussia

She smiled a little, she didn't noticed but he had a light blush when she did that

"So, can I have this dance?" asked Prussia

He offered her a hand and she nodded taking it, then they started dancing… do you know that feeling when you dance with someone you like? Well that's pretty much what this two are feeling, I might as well tell you that when she got down the stairs his heart skipped a beat and that right now it was beating pretty fast, not like hers wasn't, if I said that I'll be lying since it actually ties with his

Chile glanced at them and smiled, something about this scene seemed totally right, not that she could tell what anyway, she only knew that she was going to have a long talk with Argentina that night

Later on she danced with Canada once and even with America which was a pretty funny sight for anyone, she let Spain have a dance too after a long pleading by the Spanish and somehow managed to dance with Romano too neither of them knowing how they ended up dancing

That Night she stayed home because of her guests, she had enough rooms like for each though she didn't know if they would all sleep alone (she's not dumb at all)

She took her own room as a matter of fact; once everyone was out she closed herself inside and went to the bathroom that was linked with it, she showered and dressed in a sky blue nightgown leaving her hair fall freely over her shoulders and then walked outside to fix herself a little desert before going to bed

She went downstairs and right to the kitchen, she found an apple and decided to go healthy this night so she washed it and peeled it before cutting it into pieces; it was a easier to eat it after peeled but she liked it that way

She heard a tweet and raised her eyes to find a little yellow bird; she finds it cute so she offers it the apple seeds which it takes happily. As if there wasn't a better moment, that's when Prussia gets in the room to find his little bird friend eating seeds in front of Argentina who just smiles warmly; somehow she noticed him and looked over

"Hi there" said Argentina (She's pretty asleep)

"Hi" said Prussia

She finishes the last piece and waits a little til the little bird (which we know is Gilbird) finished off the seeds and went to clean the plate before walking to her room again walking past Prussia

"Gute nacht" said Argentina /Good night/

He smiled upon hearing that, he took Gilbird and went to his own room with the smile still on his face…


	14. When you were Argentina

It's school time over here! This means that I'll be uploading a bit less often than normally

I skipped time once again just because I felt like it (This doesn't have much of a story line anyway)

Starts up with something that actually happened in history but before paragraph 1 it goes back to being non-historical

Some characters might be OoC, I don't really know, just in case

Translations would appear the same way they do in every chapter: /T/

14. While you were Argentina

Over the years many thing had gone through and Argentina made its place in the world, even if it was little, she had some troubles but was managing them so far. It was over that time that a huge crisis expanded over Europe, people who couldn't live there anymore traveled to South America looking for jobs

It'd been a while since the last time she saw the other countries and now she had them over the city looking for jobs, true be told she decided to let the city to RP so that she wouldn't have to deal with that and she moved to another part of the place (Is a long country)

But since fate gets to everyone, while she was having a stroll through the small town where she was staying now when she cached the attention of a certain white-haired guy, he saw her in her usual white dress with sky-blue details and took a deep breath before going to talk with her

"Hey Argentina" said Prussia

She turned recognizing the accent and gave him a small smile

"Hi Prussia, did you came here for business too?" said Argentina

"Nah, I came to visit France" said Prussia (could be read as 'I'm too awesome for that')

"I see, that explains why you're here and not in the city" said Argentina

There was a strange silence because neither knew what to say (I hate when that happens) luckily Gilbird appeared to save the day and flew in front of Argentina who gave it a finger so it could land

"Hey, I remember you" said Argentina

She smiled and petted it; he couldn't help but smile at the scene

"This is Gilbird" said Prussia

"It's really nice" said Argentina

"It's been with me ever since" said Prussia

"Ah, Muni it's something like that" said Argentina

She smiled thinking on the condor, it was a good thing she founded the egg back then  
"More like I have it since it was an egg, you should have seen her back then" said Argentina

She giggled upon remembering that when it was a little bird it had the seize of a normal grown condor and then keep on growing until reaching its actual seize (pretty impressive huh?)

"Argentina!" said a female voice

Both turned to see a red-haired girl with green eyes running to them, further behind was a very similar guy who just walked with an 'bored' look

"Ireland, South" said Argentina

"We came to pick you up so that we could have our monthly night-out" said N. Ireland

"Hurry up already" said S. Ireland

"Why do you bring him again?" asked Argentina

"So that we can have a drinking game" said Ireland

"Oh, right… I forgot about that" said Argentina

"Did you say drinking game?" asked Prussia

"Yes, is more of a competition between these too, but it can get really strange" said Argentina

"Oh, you know you like doing it" said N. Ireland

"True" said Argentina

"I'm in, I love drinking games" said Prussia

"Can we go now?" said S. Ireland

"Sure" said Argentina

They went to a cantina and ordered one round of beer (she's with three beer lovers, what were you expecting?) to start up with

"Here's the game, take a drink each time that you hear Spanish" said N. Ireland

"We're on my place, you know?" asked Argentina

"That's the point" said N. Ireland

After a long game of drinks, South Ireland felt on the floor and North Ireland raised her arms in victory before falling too

"les tengo que pedir que se vallan" said the bartender

"Si, si… ya de todas formas nos íbamos" said Argentina

She paid up and picked North Ireland from the ground before looking towards Prussia

"Could you help me with South?" asked Argentina

He picked the red haired from the ground and they left the place to go to Argentina's house, they left the Irish in different rooms and got out at the same time; that was when all the beer started making effect on the Argentine and she tripped to be cached by Prussia

"Sorry I'm a bit dizzy over here" said Argentina

She stood up again only to fell once more (She might have drunk too much), facing him straight... hazel meets red once again and somehow she gets some of her mind back and she stood up again a bit blushed

"Uh… good night" said Argentina

She didn't really move from the spot, just stared at the floor (what a nice floor)

"Buenas noches" said Prussia /Good night/

She raised her eyes and did a half smile

"I'm not drinking anything else" said Argentina

He smiled at that and she giggled a little, soon again their eyes meet yet another time, suddenly a mumble came from behind one of the doors in some incomprehensible language that she thought being Celtic or an old variation of Irish, Argentina couldn't help but laugh as he managed to get to her own room, as did Prussia once he came back to his senses

-Meanwhile-

RP, who's becoming the real Argentina (what does that turn her into?) is dealing with all the other countries; luckily he now has help of France and the others South Americans. This made things a bit more difficult for him if you would, because now he had to spend tons of times around the other guys, his number one problem being Chile

It had always been some kind of tension between those too which won the attention of France who said that he loved this kinds of relationships (It's kind of ironic if you ask me)

"Hey RP" said Uruguay

"¿Sip?" asked RP /yep?/

"Deberías dejar de estar mirando a Chile, podría darse cuenta" said Uruguay /You should stop staring at Chile, she could notice/

"¡Que no la estaba mirando!" said RP /I'm not staring at her!/

"Si claro, y yo soy un ratón" said Uruguay /Yes, sure and I'm a mouse/

"Jum" said RP

Uruguay smirks at this, he enjoys bugging RP; it's something he generally doesn't do with Argentina having a tiny bit of respect for her (she was her guardian once) and being used to her way of being, but RP was a whole different story…

It wasn't that bad either; he was funny and a bit clumsy and looked like his mind was in whole other world or he's just really slow, one of both…

Brazil and Peru were the ones that disliked him the most but were learning to deal with him bit by bit, it was something you would wait seeing how he was taking most of the care for the place; he did have help of Argentina but he would love to go back to how things were before… is such a shame that you can go back in time, isn't it? But surely this won't last too long and Argentina would come back and put everything in order like only she could, at least that was what he hoped


	15. Now that you're gone

Translations: /T/

If you happen to find this: (*); it's because something would be explained at the end of the chapter

By the way this is the last chapter *Cheers*

The letter was going to be in Spanish but I didn't wanted to be translating it so I put it directly on English

* * *

15. Now that you're gone

Dear RP:

Some people like to think that God brought them to this world with a purpose, others like to think that there's a fate behind every action; but I… I think both are the same thing, you know?

You'll understand it on time, I guess… it's been a blast, I would say that I smiled 'till the very end and you'll know I'm right

Time might star to pass me by so… I'll leave it to you

Alma

The paper went slowly to the floor as he started running outside, both North and South Ireland were there, North had a nice red flower that he couldn't not recognize, it was her flower…

"No, no es cierto" said RP /No, it's not true/

"Mira RP, sé que no es fácil…" said N. Ireland /Look RP, I know it isn't easy/

"¡que vas a saber!" said RP /Like you would know!/

And like that he started to run away, faster with each step until he reach the cold sea of what wasn't known yet, he didn't care about the frozen wind as he took a boat to go in that direction

When he reached land once again he found it to be covered in ice and snow, he let himself felt on the snow as tears started roaming out of his eyes; suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder

He raised his eyes to find a little girl with deep red eyes and a hair that was black but ended white, she looked at him a bit worried

"¿Se encuentra bien?" she asked /Are you fine?/

He nodded and then saw a thin hazel line on near the center of the eye

"¿Quién sos?" asked RP /Who are you?/

"Yo soy Antártida, pero me llamo Ana" she said /I'm Antartida, but my name is Ana/

He smiled at that nodding to himself

"Decime Ana, ¿no te gustaría salir de este frio por un rato?" asked RP /Tell me Ana, would you like to leave this cold for a while?/

"¿En cerio?" asked Antartida /Really?/

"Claro" said RP /Of course/

-Time cut-

If anyone asked Argentina (RP) why he took Antartida in, he would answer that she was his niece and you wouldn't doubt it seeing how he resembled his 'sister' Alma, especially now that she was a teenager and he borrowed her all of Alma's old clothes

She spent most of her visits to his place either on the field of sunflowers (*) or walking through the city, in which case she would play him a visit

The guys in South America were enchanted with her, before Alma stopped being a country and disappeared from this earth they were a bit down and she had been able to cheer them up somehow

However no one could really explain why she had the hair like that or the eyes red (you probably did) but leave it aside seeing that she was a lot like Alma, however sometimes she acted a bit different but she was a different person after all

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" asked Antartida /Can I ask you something?/

"Claro Ana, lo que sea" he said /Sure Ana, whatever/

"¿Cómo era ella?" asked Antartida /How was her?/

"¿A quien te refieres?" he asked /Who are you talking about/

"A mi madre" said Antartida /My mother/

"¿Cómo era Alma?" he asked /How was alma?/

"Si, todos dicen que yo soy muy parecida así que me dio curiosidad" said Antartida /Yes, everyone says that I'm like her so I wanted to know/

He smiled and stood up looking through the room until he found a small painting and gave it to her, in it there was a black haired woman with a white dress that had sky-blue details holding a yellow rose in her hands and had a hazel eyes and a charming smile

"Esta es Alma, ella era una persona increíble" he said /This is Alma, she was an incredible person/

"Era muy hermosa" said Antartida /She was very beautiful/

"Y también muy buena, siempre sabia que decir… y como decirlo" he said /And very kind too, she always knew what to say... and how to say it/

"Yo quisiera ser así" said Antartida /I would like to be like that/

"Apuesto a que lo serás" he said /I bet you will/

She smiled to him and took the painting to see it better and he smiled to himself

"Te lo puedes quedar si quieres" he said /You can keep it if you want/

"¿En serio?" asked Antartida /really?/

"Claro" he said /Sure/

"¡Gracias!" said Antartida /Thank you!/

She hugged him who hugged her back; thing might been starting to get a bit complicated in Argentina but he had to deal with the problems to keep her with him, after all he couldn't lose her too…

El Fin /The End/

* * *

(*) When I traveled to Bariloche for my vacations I saw tons of fields of sunflowers on the road and thought it'll be a nice touch to make Antartida like said flower

Gracias por haber leido /Thanks for reading/

-Star


End file.
